Daughter of Thanatos
by Kris. Worrier of Death
Summary: When I was 12 my parents died before my eyes. A year later, I'm in a place called camp half blood with a boy who I met and helped me get through everything. One of the campers is suspicious of us. Do they know something we don't? Is camp in mortal danger? And will the discovery of a life time save or destroy the gods? 1st fanfic. Be nice plz.
1. Death and Rebirth

1 year ago

"Kris?" A voice called out from the hall. I was at my best friend Marci's house and right now, we were in her room, putting our shoes on. Marci's mom, Dianne stuck her bright red-head threw the door. "Is your stuff all packed? Your parents are on their way." I reached over and patted my backpack

"All in here. Marci and I were about to go outside." I said as I stood

"Okay, I'll send Adam outside to watch you." Now, Marci, her mom and her younger brother Nick all have red hair but her brother and her father have shaggy, raven black messes. Marci is twelve and Nick is ten. Marci and her mom are a little short but very lean. Adam is fifteen and like their father, is very tall and lean as well. Oh I haven't introduced myself yet. My name's Kris, It's short for a lot of things but the main one is Krystal. My full name is Kristina L. Jet. I'm twelve years old, have dyslexia and ADHD, knee length platinum blonde hair, midnight blue eyes and a pale complexion. Anyway, back to the present.

* * *

"Hey Kris, watch this!" Marci shouted as she did a double cart-wheel.

"Cool Marci!" I cheered as I did single round offs, my hair falling in my face when I stood. "We should try out for-" SCREEECCCHHHH. The loud sound of metal on metal came from behind us. I turned to see an eighteen wheeler barreling down the road at sixty miles an hour and straight for my parents car, which was making it's way into the street. I tried to call out to them but they didn't notice. I started to run for them but a pair of arms wrapped around me and pulled me back. I struggled and kicked

"Kris! Stop!" Adam was holding me down and tried as best he could to shield me from the sight before us but it was no use. I could hear the sound of my mother's scream and feel the impact as the vehicles struck each other. All I could do was sob and struggled against his grasp. The explosion shock everything in the miles radius and showered us in soot and sparks. Something hard hit my head and my vision started to blur. I heard the sound of sirens wailing and fire truck horns blaring. (A\N Ugh! doctor sues moment there) I felt myself being lifted and my vision cleared enough to see the demolished vehicles. I stared at the fire and noticed three ghostly white figures standing right in the middle of it. 'How are they...' My mind trailed when I realized that they weren't living and that they were my parents and the truck driver! They looked in my direction and my mother gave me a sad smile and waved. I blinked and then they were gone and my vision started to blur again and the world started spinning. Then, nothingness.

* * *

I woke up to searing, bright lights and a really bad throbbing on my forehead.

"Hey Kris, how do you feel?" I heard the soft voice of Dianne and turned to where her voice had come from.

"Like crap." I muttered. I heard a faint chuckle but it wasn't from Dianne. It was a more manly voice but not that of their dad nor was it Nick.

"Not the only one." Adam's horse voice reached my ears and I turned to see him sitting on the bed to my right. Marci was on the bed to my left. She wasn't badly wounded but she had a gash on her arm, close to the main vain and a large bandage on her forehead.

"Um Kris?" I looked up

"Yes?" I looked to the door and saw my parents lawyer, Mark Dawn. His face was grim and very sad but he tried to hid it for everyone's sake.

"Well" He said as he sat at the foot of my bed "I've called your relatives and the orphanage that your mother choose ahead of time in case something like this were to happen. They will be able to take you in six to eight weeks. Until then you will stay with the Moores." He handed a small card to Dianne. **(A\N Marci's family's last name is moores. Just in case you didn't kno**w.) "I'm really sorry Kris" He leaned over to hug me "You'll be alright. I'll see you all in four days at the funeral. Before the service, I shall do the will readings and help bring the belongs out. Until then goodbye." He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

A few minutes later, the doctor came in and checked us all out.

"Well, you're all good. Hopefully by noon tomorrow, you will all by allowed to leave. But.." He trailed off as he pulled a bandage off my leg. The gash was practically healed! All that was there was a thin, pink line. "That's crazy! The gash was huge and deep. How did it heal so fast?" I shrugged. I felt Adam staring at me. 'Yeah go ahead, just say it. I'm a freak.' I thought to myself. "Well... uh you should all get some sleep. I'll be back in an hour or two to clean the cuts up again." The doctor then left and a nurse came in with some drinks and snacks. Marci's parents took Nick out so we could get some rest and so they could talk with the doctors.

"Kris?" Marci's voice sounded far away. "Are you crying?" I didn't realize that tears were streaming down my face and small whimpering noises where coming from my throat. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Adam. 'I can't believe he saved me from myself.' I thought 'Why?' That one thought chased the others away and kept the memories flowing. I broke down and just sobbed till I couldn't anymore. At first Adam didn't know what to do but he just wrapped his arms around me while Marci laid her head against my back and rubbed my neck. They were the second closest thing I had to family.

"Ya- you guys are the be- best thing's in the world." I managed to say, my voice breaking "Thank you, for everything."

* * *

The next few days where mostly sorrow and dread. 'Eyes have adjusted to dark and so has my heart. The weight of the world has covered me. I'm in over my head. Am I living or dead? Can anyone hear me calling out. I'm calling out! I'm finally, breaking. So where were you now? It's been such a long time that I've tried to live without. I'm suffocating, I need you to breathe. So reach down and pull me up, pull me up before I am buried beneath.' The lyrics never meant much to me before but now they meant everything. All I was feeling, all that was happening. (A\N Song is called buried beneath by red.) I never knew how much a song writer could hit the sore spots till you actually got one. I'd curl up and put these songs on till I felt too sad to even take it. I just locked myself in the spare bedroom most of the time and just listened to my music.

* * *

The day of the funeral, a few minutes before the will readings, Marci and I were greeting relatives and friends. There were several hugs were given and tears shared as old friends and family showed up and took their seats. After everyone was seated, Mark began the readings.

"To my mother and father, you were both the most wonderful parents in the universe. I leave my most favored china set to you. I hope you place it in view. For my in-laws, I leave our black lab, Katie. I hope she comforts you in dear times. For my wonderful daughter Kris, I leave the object I have had since my fifth birthday. My sapphire necklace. I know how you adore it and I hope you wear it everyday." Mark handed me a small box and went back to the wills. After that, I couldn't be in this room with everyone. I headed for a door that led to the restrooms. Once I was in, I broke down again.

"I can't believe they're really gone!" I cried out. **(A\N We will be getting to the present day soon. I just want you to know her past and everything.)** The after reception was being held at the place my parents first met. My dad wasn't even my dad. My birth dad left when I was a baby. My mom met my step dad one night when we were going to late night church when I was four. They started seeing each other more often and then got married when I was eight. Everything was perfect until four days ago. 'Why does this happen?'

"Because it's just meant to." I jumped at the new voice, realizing that it was a man's and I was in the girls bathroom. "No need to fret dear, I won't be here long. I just need to speak with you." I looked at the man standing before me. He was tall, black **(I'm not racist, for any black people who might think it's insulting.)** and had elbow length hair. He was wearing a pair of work pants and a grey button down. His eyes were golden. 'Just like mine...' I thought. "Here let me." He took the box from my hands and opened it to reveal the simple sapphire stone on the silver chain. I loved it from being simple, I never liked anything that was fancy. The man took the chain gingerly in his hand and clasped it around my neck. "I need-'' Squeekkk. The door opened slowly and I looked at it then back to were the man had been standing and he had just disappeared. Nothing was there.

"Kris?" Marci stuck her head in and looked at me. "Come on. It's time to go." I nodded and followed her out.

* * *

Later that night, around twelve something I was sitting on Marci's front porch, watching the stars and finding constellations. I found a lot of the Greek ones and several others.

"You should get some sleep." I jumped at the new voice.

"Adam!" I playfully punched him and he smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. How are you?" My smile vanished and my happiness along with it.

"I've.. been better.." I muttered. He noticed my mood change and pulled me into him.

"I'm really sorry." He said into my hair.

"You don't have to be." I said as I pulled away from him and stood to leave. "I'm going to bed. Night." I muttered as I left him sitting there, watching me. 'You're doing it Kris. You're pushing your friends away.' I sat in my room and shed what tears I had left.

**sorry this took me so long. I promise I'll get the other chapters up faster next time.**


	2. New places, New faces

New places. New faces. Chapter two.

A month later

'Turn right on exit thirty one.' the automatic voice of the GPS spoke. Yes, we were using a GPS to find this orphanage. Me, Marci and Dianne were all on our way there to help me with it. Mark was meeting us there and now we were about five minutes late. 'You have arrived.' The robotic voice said. I looked up to a rather large building with a sign that read "Manhattan orphanage".

"Well, we're here" Dianne said opening the driver's door and stepping to the other side. I flung my cinch sack bag over my shoulder and tossed my pony tail on top of it, the knee-length mess practically covering it.

"I'm gonna miss you." Marci said, hugging me. I hugged her back

"Me too."

"Come on girls, we're already late." Dianne said, grabbing her purse. We nodded and followed her to the front doors. I heard a tapping sound and looked up to see a blonde haired boy, sitting on a window sill, tapping at some birds in the flower box. He looked about my age, if not older.

"Kris?" I whipped around to see Marci waiting for me.

"Oh uh sorry." "Come on." She took my hand and pulled me inside.

* * *

An hour later, I was in a room with two other girls and three bunk beds. The girls greeted me sweetly and helped me get my stuff together. The oldest was fourteen and the other was ten. The older one told me her name was Kala but everyone called her K. The other one told me her name was Addison but went by Adi. We shared our stories and how we were here until a woman with shoulder length, dirty blonde hair, kind green eyes with a pair of worn jeans and a blue tee-shirt with hearts on it came in.

"Hi Darcy" K said.

"Hello girls. Ah you must be Kris." I nodded and stood to shake her hand. She hugged me instead."I'm so sorry." She pulled back and looked me over."Do you draw?" I nodded

"How did you know?" She pointed to the scabs on my right hand. "Artist hand. See?" She held her hand out and should a few scabs. "I do art with the kids when there's nothing to do. Would you mind helping me some times?" She asked and I nodded, enthusiasm taking over. She smiled widely "Great! There is a class after lunch today so if you want, you're more than welcome to help."

"Awesome." I said

"Well see you girls later." She turned and headed through the door.

* * *

Adi and K went to find some of their friends to introduce me. I was sitting on my bed sketching when there was a knock on the door. I jumped and turned to look at who had knocked. It was the same boy from the window.

"Uh hi.." He said shyly.

"Hey.." I looked the boy over. 'He must be at least fourteen or fifteen tops.' I thought. He was tall for his age but you could tell he wasn't that old.

"You're Kris Jet, right?" He asked and I nodded. "Is Kris for something?" I nodded again

"It's short for Kristina." He nodded slowly.

"My name's Lance Night." 'Where have I heard that name before?' All of a sudden, an old news article I heard played back in my head

"Eight year old Lance Night, survived a building explosion that killed several people, including his parents. He was found under a fallen wall with several wounds that could kill if not treated properly. Thankfully, he was rushed to the hospital and is now known as the luckiest person alive at this moment."

My eyes widened

"What?" Lance noticed my eyes.

"You... you're..the kid who survived that explosion seven years ago." I said. This time his eyes widened but then saddened.

"Yes. I didn't think anyone still cared." I stood up and walked over to him. He looked at me and I hugged him. At first he was taken aback by this but then wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

"Hey we're back" Adi's cheerful voice broke the silence as she and Kay came back with a few other girls. Lance and I where sitting on my bed, me drawing and him watching me. When the girls came in, they all looked at me and Lance with looks of, what? Envy maybe? Jealousy?

"Uh Hey Lance." K said, smiling sweetly.

"Hi." His voice had drained of all emotion. I looked up at him and noticed his face was a mask of nothing. His eyes didn't show anything, his face blank. The girls seemed to be used to this, because I was the only one looking at him with concern.

"So Kris, this is Amy, Jane and Michelle." K said, gesturing to each one in turn. Amy had elbow length black hair, olive skin and hazel eyes. She wore a pair of ripped jeans, black sneakers and a Justin Bieber tee-shirt. (**A/N Bieber is spelled properly, right?**) Jane had golden blonde hair, Emerald green eyes and a pale complexion. She wore a pair of black, cotton shorts, a blue sleeveless sweater and blue sandals. Michelle had dark red hair with light orange streaks, blue eyes and tan skin. She wore a pair of blue jeans, a white paint spotted tee-shirt and some slip-on shoes. Michelle is twelve, Jane is sixteen and Amy is thirteen.

* * *

Shortly after introductions, we all went down to lunch. Dianne told me that Josh would be here with my stuff at three and it was twelve now.

"Hey Kris." I looked up to see Lance standing behind me.

"Hi" I blushed

"May I sit with you?" He asked, indicating the open seat beside me.

"Uh sure.. I mean yeah totally." I blushed harder and he chuckled, setting his food down and taking his seat. "What is there that I need to know about this place?" I asked, taking a bite of my BBQ sandwich.

"Well not much. It's nothing like high school that's for sure. Everyone acts the way they do for a reason, so if you think someone is being rude, its' most likely because they are putting up a barrier." I nodded, completely understanding. "The staff are wonderful, always being considerate and kind." I smiled as he spoke. "So what is there to know about you?" Lance asked causally.

"Well I'm twelve years old, Favorite bands are Paramore, Red and Three Days Grace" He smiled brightly

"Three Days Grace huh?" I nodded "Coolest band ever."

"Finally someone agrees with me on that!" I said, a little to loud. We both laughed.

"So um favorite color?" It never takes me anytime to answer that question.

"Black." I said and he chuckled

"I can see that" he point to my black shirt.

"What's your's?" I asked "Kind of an aqua, sea green-blue color."

"So the color of your eyes?" He blushed

"Yeah." We talked, asked questions and shared stories until art class started.

* * *

"See you in the morning Kris" Lance said, waving as he left.

"See ya." K had a strange look on her face.

"Okay spill Kris." The look on her face was false anger, I could just tell.

"Spill what?"

"That you're freaking crushing on Lance!" She said a bit loud but not loud enough to draw attention from other rooms.

"Why?" The anger broke and a smile replaced it

"I knew it! See? I told you!" She said to Addie

"Okay okay you did tell me. You don't need to rub it in my face." She still laughed.

"Okay well I'm gonna go take a shower then finish my stuff." Addie nodded

"Okay but don't take to long, we got to be in bed by nine." I grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a blue tank top.

"Okay thanks for the info."

"No prob." About fifteen minutes later, I was sitting on my bed, sketching and rocking out to Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore.

'The angels were all wrong now she's ripping wings off of butterflies.

Keep your feet on the ground

when your heads in the clouds.

Go get your shovel!

And we'll dig a deep hole! To bury the castle, bury the castle!

Go get your shovel! And we'll dig a deep hole!

To bury the castle, BURY THE CASTLE! BA DA DA BA DA DA DA DA!'

The upbeat tune always made me wanna break out dancing and singing along. All of my clothes and stuff was put away. I pulled my ear buds out and heard Addie and K were still going on about who told who about me crushing on Lance. Honestly, I didn't care. He was a nice guy and I liked him. Big deal! It's not like I'm gonna marry him or anything.

"Okay would you two stop discussing my life?" They snickered

"Don't you mean "Love life"?" I rolled my eyes and put my ear buds back in. There was a knock on the door then Darcy stuck her head in.

"Lights out girls. Good night."

"Night Darcy." She smiled at me

"Good night Kris."

* * *

TIME WARP. A YEAR LATER.

"Krissss." 'Huh? What the..' I was in a dark room but I wasn't alone. Someone had spoken and was very close but someone else was there too. I could feel warm breath on my neck and the slight brush of fingers on my hair and face. I wanted to run or at least face what was messing with me but I couldn't move. I couldn't even speak. "Ah yesssss. Be frightened and fearful. This is fun. The other one wassss able to control what they did but you hiss can not." It was a males voice but it was more snake than human. I recoiled at the touch of a scaly hand on my bare back. 'Wait why is my back bare? Did he... NO no no no! Don't even go there!' I heard faint laughter. "No dear but you'll wish it were still there." 'Ugh wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!'

"AH!" I sat bolt up and almost slammed into Lance.

"Whoa. You ok?" I flopped back down on my pillow and tried to even my breathing

"Uh.. I.. think so.." He studied my face. I reached up to pull the blanket off but Lance took my hand. It still felt like little waves going up my arm even though we'd been doing it for a few days now. "Uh you might want to keep the blanket on." And held up my grey Cami top. 'Oh shoot! I haven't done that since I was a kid! Why'd I have to do it now?!' Lance handed me the top and I pulled the blanket over my head to put the shirt on.

"Thanks" I said once I pulled the shirt on and adjusted it then pulled the blanket off. "Sorry about that.." I blushed fiercely. "I didn't.. you know.." He smiled

"No, you didn't. Came close though." I felt like my whole face would burn. He laughed again and wrapped an arm around me. "Go change then we'll head down for breakfast." I nodded and rummaged through my dresser. I pulled out a pair of bleach-dipped shorts and a black button up. I dashed into the bath room, pulled the shirt over the Cami, put the shorts on then ran a brush through my hair.

* * *

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked Jane, who was sitting across from me.

"Well I think we're going to the pool" Lance's eyes lit up, same as mine.

"When?" She thought about it

"Um I think after lunch." "Awesome." Lance said. I nodded then turned sideways and leaned against his shoulder while fiddling with one of my pens. I just started doodling random things across my hand. I felt Lance look over my shoulder and at my hand.

"That's cool. Hercules, right?" He touched one of the constellations I drew.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites." I felt him smile against my cheek and blushed at how close he was. He must have felt my face heat up, cause he giggled in my ear. It was cute but in a good way. "Third time we've gone to the pool this week." I said, my dyslexia making my brain start thinking of random things

"Yeah, love the pool." Michelle said, smiling to herself. I smiled with her.

* * *

THREE HOURS LATER

"Hey where'd Lance... EEHH!" I was about to ask Jane where Lance was then squealed as I found out where he had been. His arms wrapped around my waist from behind and tickled me. "Oh god! Hehe Stop! I can't haha breath!" The tickling stopped but the arms didn't pull away. Instead they stayed wrapped around my waist. I felt a bit embarrassed at this but the feeling disappeared and was replaced by mortal fear. I felt a slimy, scaly hand slid down my arm and started thrashing and freaking out, not realizing we were in the deep end. Lance's arms slipped away and I started sinking, I couldn't move. I felt as if my body had turned to stone. Water started filling my lungs and my vision started to blur. I vaguely saw a figure swimming towards me. I closed my eyes then opened them to see Lance's face in front of mine, his arms around me, kicking to bring us back up. He put his lips to mine in a CPR way to get air in my lungs but I still felt like a shock wave hit me in the face. He pulled away, looked at my stunned face and blushed deeply. We broke the surface and gasped I for breath. He still didn't let go of me and I just held on to his neck.

"I don't know what happened." I said, my head on his chest. "I'm usually good at swimming. It felt as if my whole body just froze." He stroked my hair

"It's ok, I've got you." I stiffened. "What is it?"

"My dad used to say that when I got scared."

"Oh. Go ahead and cry if you need. It'll just look like you got water in your eyes." I smiled then started sobbing. He hugged me tight to his chest and stroked my back and neck.

* * *

THAT NIGHT

"You sure you're ok? You seemed really beat up at the pool." I nodded for the fifth time. Lance and I were sitting under a tree in the back gardens, waiting for dinner.

"I'm fine Lance, honest." He studied my face and a quizzical look came over it. "What?" He reached out and touched my face gently

"Your eyes... They're.. golden." I got scared

"You sure?"

"Yeah but just the iris'. Wait..." He stared intently into my eyes. "Ok they're blue again. Where you getting angry?" I blushed

"A bit." He laughed

"Sorry, I guess I kind of deserved it. Well your iris' may be triggered by emotions." I groaned

"Well that's just great. Go ahead and tell the world what you're feeling from your eye color." I said, sarcasm dripping like water. He laughed again and pulled me closer and I snuggled against him. there was a slight rustle in a bush a few feet away and then a guy with curly brown hair and were those.. HORNS?! This guys had freaking horns on his head! He looked over at us and smiled. But the smile quickly faded as a loud roar shook the area. All our heads whipped around to see a large black and red dog, bounded towards us.

"What the heck is that?!" I screamed

"Uh that's a Hell Hound." The dude with horns said, coming to stand in front of us.

"A Hell Hound? You mean those beast of Hades from eons ago?" The dude nodded.

"Yeah. HEY PERCY! FOUND THEM, GET ANNABETH AND GET OVER HERE NOW!" Just then, two teens who looked about between the ages of fifteen and seventeen, jumped over some hedges and started lashing at the beast with swords. The horn dude ushered us away from the Hell Hound, till we reached a large van with a very tall and very tan dude in the driver's seat with... EYES EVERYWHERE! literally all over his body and probably in places he didn't like so much. Anyway, horn dude made us get in the van and had the driver go to the back roads behind the orphanage. The two teens came running and jumped in the van then we sped off.

* * *

At the moment, we were in a van with four other people, all of which we didn't know.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked, in a really annoyed voice. One of the teens was a boy with dirty black hair and aqua green eyes. I guessed he was Percy. He spoke

"Well uh you two are demigods and"

"Whoa whoa. Did you just say 'demigods'? As in like Hercules and Perseus?" I asked

"Yes I did and yes. You know that was a Hell Hound and it was following your scent." 'Do we really smell that bad?' Lance held me close, being a little protective. I didn't blame him for wanting to be. I felt threatened and not by the Hell Hound. The other teen was a girl, she had long, blonde hair and piercing grey eyes. I guessed she was Annabeth. She kept looking at me like I did something wrong. 'Is my existence irritating you or something?' I thought. About thirty minutes later, we arrived at a large hill with a huge pine tree and when I say huge, I mean huge. This thing was at least a hundred or so feet tall! We all got out of the van and started up the hill, once we got to the top and passed the tree, the view before us was incredible. There was a large blue house, a climbing wall with some red substance coming out. 'Is that lava? It is!' The red stuff was in fact lava. There where a bunch of cabins in the shape of a horse shoe in the middle of the field, a large pavilion, some horse stables, a beach, strawberry fields and an amphitheater. Everyone seemed to be at the pavilion and Annabeth and Percy started towards it. I found out that the horn dude's name was Grover and I never heard the eye dude's name.

* * *

We got to the pavilion and everyone looked at me and Lance. A man in a wheelchair came forward and introduced himself as Chiron, the camp director at camp half-blood.

"Have they been claimed yet?" Chiron asked Percy and he shook his head. A dark light filled the pavilion then and everyone stared at me. I looked over at Lance to him staring too.

"What?" I asked and he pointed to my head. I looked up to see a dark glowing black sword, hovering there.

"All hail Kris, daughter of Thanatos." I looked around and saw everyone kneel down.

**Sorry if it seems odd. I've had this story playing around in my head for sometime now. I do not own Brick By Boring Brick or Percy jackson. All rights go to the owners: James Patterson and Paramore. Everyone from the orphangage, Lance, Kris and the Moore family are all my OC's. I hope you like it. Third chapter shall be up soon. Bye! **


	3. Love or Hate Friend or Foe

DAY THREE AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD.

Okay, this is NOT what I was expecting, at all! Being claimed by Thanatos, the god of death itself? And being the only girl? '_Oh yeah sure. It'll be so much fun to live in a cabin with a sixteen year old brother who I didn't even know I had._' Lance hadn't been claimed that night so Chiron thinks he might be claimed some day soon, hopefully. 'But what if he isn't?' I had asked 'Then we can only hope for the best.' Was his answer. This was the second time I had gone to him and left angered. I got really frustrated and went back to the most the time, empty cabin to find Lance sitting on my bed with his swim trunks. He looked up at me as I entered the door.

"I'm gonna head down to the beach, wanna go?" I nodded meekly."What's wrong?"

"Nothing.." He got off the bed and stood in front of me.

"Liar. Your eyes are gold." '_Ugh'_ **"**You can tell me but you know you don't have to if you don't want to." He took my hand "Come on, let's get to the beach. The salt water might help." I smiled

"Okay, let me change first." I pulled away from him and changed really quick. I came out in my black bikini, jean shorts and a white button-down shirt hanging loosely on my shoulders. He smiled and wrapped an arm around me.

* * *

We came in view of the beach and saw Percy, Annabeth and a few others that we hadn't met. We reached the beach and Percy waved us over to a large blanket.

"Hey guys." Percy said cheerfully. Annabeth looked at us as if we were criminals about to rob a bank or something.

"What's your problem?" I asked her, a little annoyed at this point.

"Nothing of your concern." She growled. This was really getting on my nerves. '_Why does it seem like she knows something we don't?' _I asked myself. I was already seething so I pulled the shirt off, threw it on the ground and walked over to the water's edge. I wadded till it was up to my hips and dived in. The silky, coolness wrapped around me like a new skin and blocking out the rest of the world, until I felt a hand on my arm. The hand spun me around and pulled me into a tight hug. I struggled against the grasp, my breath leaving me. The grasp loosened and Lance breathed into me again. All of a sudden, an air bubble surrounded us and we fell against it. I looked up to see Percy standing a few feet away from us, Lance's arms still around me.

"Looks like I've got a new brother." _'What does that mean?'_

"You're a son of Poseidon, right?" I asked. Percy nodded and indicated to the bubble.

"How do you know?" Lance asked

"That." He pointed to Lance's head. I looked up and saw a glowing trident.

* * *

"Are you sure he's your brother?" Chiron asked. Turns out Chiron was a centaur. Somewhat freaked me out but not that bad.

"Do it Lance." Percy pointed to a big ern full of water. It started splashing around and coming out of the ern then it stopped. Trying to focusing on the water was hard for him and now he had a thin line of sweat on his brow. I used my sleeve and wiped it up. He looked me in the eyes and smiled.

"We're gonna need to make a color chart for your eyes." I blushed "Embarrassment is green." I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Shut up." I hissed playfully and pulled my hand away.

"Well, all hail Lance, son of Poseidon." Everyone did the bow thing again. Percy clapped Lance on the back and started talking with him about stuff. I just stood there, waiting for them when a guy with black hair, dark jeans, grey tee-shirt and an evaders jacket came up to me. '_Who wears jackets in the summer?'_

"Hey, Kris, daughter of Thanatos, right?" He asked, holding his hand out. I shook it and nodded.

"Kris Jet, daughter of Thanatos yes. And you are?"

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades." I raised an eyebrow.

"Son of Hades. Cool." He stared at me intently

"Color changing irises?" I nodded

"No idea how that happened. Emotion triggered I guess." He nodded slowly. Lance came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist then laid his head on my shoulder. I started nodding off and slumped against Lance. He noticed this

"Kris? What did you do?" I heard him growl at Nico and pulled me into his arms.

"I didn't do..." My head lulled forward and all consciences slipped away.

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER

I groaned.

"Oh thank gods. Can you hear me Kris?" I grunted my reply. I opened my eyes to see Lance leaning over me.

"Uh What time is it?" I asked.

"Um two in the morning."

"What?!" He jumped at my sudden outburst.

"Two in the morning and Two days since you passed out." I stared at him

"You're kidding, right?" He shook his head "Where are we?" I asked looking around the dark room. The only light was a candle sitting in the nightstand next to the bed.

"Thanatos cabin." I sat up and leaned against the wall. Lance got off the floor and sat next to me. All of a sudden, I felt really sick. I hunched over, grabbed my stomach and shut my eyes. The pain subsided and I leaned against the wall to see Lance watching me with concern.

"I'm okay." I gave a small smile

"No you're not." He reached out and touched my head. His touch still felt like electricity and I shook involuntarily then cursed myself as he chuckled. "Green again." He said

"Crap." I stretched and he yawned then shook his head to wake up. "You've been up for a while haven't you?" I asked and put my hand on his shoulder. He didn't answer and I knew he had. "Lay down. Just sleep, if you don't you'll be the one passing out on me. Sorry for that by the way." He smiled then laid down so his head was on my lap.

"Do you know what happened?" He asked. I shook my head and he frowned "I guess I have to apologize to that Nico guy. I thought he did something to you. Sorry." He said sheepishly and I gave him a look of disapproval but it was replaced with a smile.

"Yes you do." I said in mock seriousness. We both laughed and eventually he fell asleep.

* * *

FOUR HOURS LATER

I was still sitting awake while Lance snored softly when I heard sheets shift. I looked over to see my new brother, Oliver Woods,** (A\N I know this is very close to Oliver wood from Harry Potter but it's the first name that popped into my head. Sorry.)** sitting up. He yawned and looked at me then his eyes widened.

"You're awake!" I was about to say 'Yeah so?' when there was a knock on the door. Oliver walked swiftly over and opened it. Standing there was Nico Di Angelo, wearing almost the same outfit as yesterday. Instead of dark jeans they where just plain black and a black shirt with a skull head on the front.

"How is she?" He asked Oliver. He stepped back and showed me sitting up with Lance's head on my lap still. He gave a small smile and waved slightly. I waved back and did the universal 'Shh' sign with my finger to my lips. I looked down and noticed I was still wearing my bikini, jeans and button up. Lance stirred and I was about to have Nico come over here but he was already gone. Lance's eyes opened and I smiled at him. He blinked a few times and smiled.

"Better?" I asked

"Some what." He said and sat up. I climbed off the bed and went over to my chest to grabbed some clean clothes. I got a black tee-shirt with THREE DAYS GRACE written in white letters, a pair of cut off jeans and a pair of gladiator sandals. Once I changed, I came out to see that Oliver had left for breakfast but Lance was still waiting for me. He stood as I walked over to him and took my hand.

* * *

FIVE DAYS LATER

"If I were to come at you like this" Percy said, striking at me with Riptide "how do you block?" I brought my sword up and the blades clanged as they made contact. Percy smiled "Nice. Sword play down in under a week." I brushed a strand of hair out of my face and sheathed my sword. It was a long, slender Greek blade, the celestial bronze made my fingers tingle when I touched it.

"Doubt the newbie can best me." A new voice called. I looked over and saw Clarisse, the very muscular, very mean cabin leader for Ares. She scared a lot of people but not me. She was striding towards us with a smirk on her face, I just rolled my eyes.

"Not now but with the right amount of practice, she'll be able to kick butt including yours." Percy said and placed a hand on my shoulder. He was about nine or ten inches taller than me and sixteen at that so I looked really short next to him. Clarisse chuckled

"We'll see." and with that she walked off towards a pair of dummies. I rolled my eyes again and Percy laughed

"You'll get used to her. She tried giving me a swirly my first day." I scrunched my face up.

"Ewe" That's all I had to say

"Like I said, she _tried _to give me one. No one knew I was a son of Poseidon so she got the swirly instead." I laughed

"Kris!" Lance called to me from across the arena and waved me over. I walked out of the arena and around the edges to avoid the others that were training.

"Hey" I said once I'd reached him. We haven't even been here for more than two weeks and we already looked better than when we got here. Lance had a darker tan and his hair seemed to glow in the sun. His eyes sparkled with mischief and he smiled more said I seemed happier too. I couldn't tell the difference but I somehow felt like I actually belonged somewhere besides home, I mean my old home. I fingered the necklace and remembered all the best memories I had of my mom and step dad. Playing at the park, reading before bed, drawing together, going on vacations as a family, they would play hide and seek with me when I got old enough to understand the concept, taught me to draw and taught me how to roller blade.

"Kris?" I was brought out of my thoughts to see Lance watching me with a questioning look.

"Uh I'm sorry, what?" I said trying had not to laugh at myself for being a dork. He laughed

"I asked if you wanted to hang out after training." _'Oh I feel really stupid now.' _I thought to myself

"Sure, sounds fun. Well what we're gonna be doing will be fun, but I have no idea what we'll be doing cause you didn't tell me yet and now I'm babble for no reason because you make me feel-" I clapped my hands over my to shut myself up and blushed. Lance looked like he wanted to be embarrassed but looked like he wanted to jump for joy as well. Now he knew that when I started babbling, I'd start saying things that I would never say out loud. _'Ugh curse the gods.' _I thought inwardly, not knowing who else to curse.

"Well I was gonna say go to the beach, swim for a bit than whatever you want to do." I smiled. It's a good thing I liked swimming.

"Okay. Now I have to go finish my lesson with your brother." I spun on my heel and ran back to Percy.

**Next chapter, I'm gonna do Lance's POV. I hope you guys like it. I only own characters that aren't from Percy Jackson you know Lance, Kris, Oliver and anyone who isn't from the book. Everything else is Rick Riordan's. Thanks for the support and reviews. Any suggestions on how it would be better would be awesome! Love you all! **

**Kris.**


	4. All is good or maybe not

LANCE'S POV

I watched as she went over to Percy to finish up her lesson. It was as if we'd known each other in a past life or something. As soon as I saw her that day at the orphanage, I felt compelled to her, as if some invisible force was saying I'd should know this girl. Her long hair flowed like a ghost, her eyes where beautiful, even when they turned gold because of something I did or said, but they don't stay that way for long. It's as if she can't stay mad at me. The way she spoke was musical and the way she walked was always with some rhythm, as if a song was constantly going through her mind, which it probably was. I was still watching her when a ball hit my left shoulder.

"Come on Lance." I looked over and remembered that Conner Stoll and I had been about to play toss. **(A\N I can't remember if one of the stoll brothers died in the last Olympian so yeah. Sorry.)** I grabbed the ball and hurled it towards him, catching him off guard but he caught it anyway.

"Show off." I yelled at him and he just smiled evilly. '_I really don't want to know what's going on in that head of his.' _I thought as I caught the ball he threw.

"So what are you and Kris doing after this?" He asked.

"Beach then whatever she wants to do." I said and tossed the ball. He nodded and I got worried. _'He's probably gonna play some practical joke on us. _I thought. A horn was blown and everyone started off in different directions, most going to put their armor away. I was about to head to my cabin when I felt someone wrap their arms around my neck. _'Kris' _I thought and hulled her up on my back. She rested her chin on my head and began messing with my hair. "Dork." I called up to her and she hung her head in front of mine.

"No, I'm a freak." She said and kissed my nose. Most girls hated being called "Dork" or "freak", but she liked being called freak but mostly just by me. I liked it though, it was like a special nick name.

"Yes you are but you're my freak." I said and she giggled. It was cute, not like a flirty giggle, one that was sincere and not totally fake. She slid off my back, kissed my cheek and ran towards her cabin. _'Man I love her.'_ I thought. Thank the gods she can't read my mind, if she could, we'd both be mortified. I walked in and saw Percy and Annabeth were talking so I quickly grabbed what I need and changed in the bathroom, then left.

* * *

"I wonder where... whoa!" I was walking towards the beach and under one of the trees, asking myself out loud where Kris might be when she flipped off one of the higher branches and landed on one a foot above my head. "Whoa there spider girl." I said as she hung from the branch by her hands. She jumped down and landed on her feet.

"Race ya!" She yelled and started sprinting.

"Hey!" I yelled and ran after her, catching up instantly. She screamed when I caught her and struggled against me while laughing. Gods, her laugh was incredible. I picked her up and walked to the water's edge. She screamed again and clung to my neck, still laughing. I kept walking till the water came up to my waist "Hold your breath." I said then started swimming down till it was deep enough to make a bubble. Percy had taught me how to and I got it very easily. "Okay your good now." I said to Kris and her grasp on my neck loosened. I looked down at her and the look on her face said she was in deep thought. I didn't want to disturb her but I wanted to talk with her. I stared at her for a while, wondering what was going on in her head. I wouldn't mind knowing what's going on in her's but I had no intention of knowing what was in Conner's or Travis's. She shifted in my arms, her cold, wet body pressed against mine. Being a son of Poseidon and all, I could only be wet if I wanted to. She seemed so at ease, like the world just disappeared and we were the only living things. Her eyes were a grey-silver color.

"What are ya thinking about?" I asked, shaking her out of her thoughts. She looked up at me, a bit dazed. The grey\silver color turned to the same midnight blue they usually were.

"Just... well everything and yet, nothing. Does that make sense?" I nodded and she looked at a little list she had drawn on her hand. It was a list of emotions and colors.

_Mad: Gold_

_Scared: Black_

_Embarrassed: Green_

_Spacey: Silver_

_Confused: Multiple colors_

_Normal: Blue_

_Terrified: Purple_

"Figured it out?" I asked, gesturing to the list. She nodded

"I did it in a mirror. I figured trying to guess was getting a bit annoying so I made a list for it." I smiled and slid down the side of the bubble so we were sitting, Kris in my lap, watching the fish and the Nereids. I felt her head against my chest and felt the rest of her relax. There was some tension in her back.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She looked at me and placed a hand on my face and smiled.

"Perfect." She said and made a move to kiss my cheek but I turned my head and kissed her. She looked flustered as I pulled away, her cheeks red and her eyes mint green. I felt my cheeks heat up too, neither of us daring to speak. Kris stood and placed a hand on the bubble wall then something weird and scary happened. The wall started melting under her hand and the water started crashing in through the hole then the hole bubble broke.

"Kris!" I made a lunge for her, pulled her tight against me and controlled the water to bring us up to the surface. We broke through and Kris gasped for breath as I swam us to shore. Once we got there, we both laid flat on our backs in the sand. Kris was breathing ruggedly while I was breathing like normal.

"I- What the- How did..." Kris kept tripping over her words.

"Hey it's okay, it wasn't your fault." I said, pushing myself up on my elbows.

"But it was, somehow. I don't know. It was like something was telling me to do it and I couldn't stop it." I looked at my hands

_"How can I decide what's right?_

_When you're clouding up my mind_

_I can't win your losing fight_

_All the time_

_Nor could I ever own what's mine_

_When you're always taking sides_

_But you won't take away my pride _

_No, not this time_

_Not this time_

_How did we get here_

_when I used to know you so well?_

_How did we get here?_

_Well I think I know" _

I looked at Kris but she had her eyes closed and was still humming the tune.

"Come on," I said while hoisting myself up "Let's-" I was cut off by a horn being blown. At the same time, a tremor went over the camp, causing some trees to uproot and chaos in a lot of the cabins. I saw Percy among many others, running towards Thalia's tree.

"Something's wrong, come one." Kris started running.

"What do you mean 'Something's wrong.'?" She didn't have to answer. Thalia's tree was in view now and I almost tripped over myself. A group of really big, sickly green creatures where trying to get in the camp's boarders while a group of evil-looking harpies, clawed at it as well. But that wasn't the worst of it. The one standing in the middle, was the biggest threat. It looked like a cross between a bow a constrictor and a man. Kris suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

"No, it... It can't... be" She stammered and backed into me. She looked absolutely terrified and so much like a little girl encountering an aggressive animal. I pulled her away, knowing that she would not be able to fight. We walked swiftly to the big house. The door opened before I could know and standing there was Rachel Dare. She ushered us in and had us follow her to the living room. Chiron was watching the fight outside and he looked worried.

"This isn't good, he's never come out of his land before." He said aloud. Rachel cleared her throat and Chiron looked at us. "What's wrong? Why aren't you out there?" He asked and I pointed at Kris, who had a death grip on my shirt. Her eyes were shut and she seemed to be having some odd flash back cause she kept jerking her head. Chiron put a hand on her forehead then pulled back and stared at her.

"What happened?" I asked as she slumped against me. Another look crossed his face.

"Place your hand on her forehead and no matter how bad it is, don't stop." I followed his instructions. I placed my hand over her forehead and instantly understood what he meant by 'how bad it is'. My head started throbbing as several dozen images flashed before my eyes and then I was standing but not in the big house. The scene was much different but the weird thing was that Kris was standing there with me but we were also looking at her, just a year younger version of her. She was standing in a yard with a red-haired girl and they were playing, doing cartwheels and flips. I looked down at Kris and she was crying.

"Where are we?" I asked and she jumped, seemingly just noticing I was there.

"My past, the day my parents died." She rubbed a hand across her face, catching a tear.

"We should try out for-" The red-head was cut off by a piercing sound, like nails on a chalk board only ten times worse coming from the opposite side of the road and everyone turned to see what it was. An eighteen wheeler was headed straight for Kris's parents and they didn't seem to notice. Young Kris tried running to them, to save them but it was too late. A boy about the age of sixteen grabbed her and pulled her back

"Kris! Stop!" He yelled as she struggled against him. He tried to shield her from the sight as the truck slammed into her parent's car and it all went up in flames. I looked at Kris and she was sobbing. I couldn't stand to see her like this, so sad and scared. I pulled her into a tight hug and she cried into my shirt. The image shifted and we were standing in a dark room. Kris pulled back and went completely rigid.

"What? What is it?" I felt utter terror and sick to my stomach for some reason and I realized that I was feeling what Kris felt in this moment.

"Krisss." A slithery voice spoke from the darkness and Kris cringed, clutching my shirt tighter. I turned my head slightly and saw the same hideous thing I'd seen on the hill by Thalia's tree, the snake dude. He spoke to Kris as if she was some helpless rabbit caught in a trap that he was gonna eat and I hated it. The scene shifted but this time back to the big house. Kris opened her eyes and let out a small sob. She clung to me and I wrapped my arms around her as if to protect her.

"What happened?" Rachel asked "You were out for some time, what was going on?" I didn't want to explain, for Kris's sake but they needed an explanation.

"I'll tell you later but Kris can't fight that thing." Chiron looked like he already knew this by now.

"I know and I won't make her try. But-" A sudden loud voice spoke

"I'll get you, daughter of Thanatosss and I shall make your father pay!" the snake's voice rang out and Kris buried her face in her hands. Rachel placed a hand on her back. I stared out the window and saw the monsters and snaky were leaving.

"What did he mean by that? Who is he?" Kris asked, looking at Chiron. He sighed

"It was a threat for you and your father. He's a very old and very bad enemy of your father's. He had cheated death and as a punishment, Thanatos turned him into that. He swore he'd get back at your father and he thinks getting you will do just that." I tightened my grip on her

"Not without going through me he won't." Chiron nodded

"Thought you might say that." He turned to Rachel and she nodded then turned to leave.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone was seated in the pavilion, most were silent while others talked nervously. Chiron, Rachel and for some reason, Percy were all standing in the center. Kris and I were sitting in the front, waiting.

"As you've all noticed, a new threat is trying to break our defenses for reasons known but I will not say what they are." There were some loud protests but Chiron held his hand up for silence "But we do need to issue a quest" As Chiron spoke, Rachel walked over to him. "A prophecy is needed as you all know so if you please Rachel." She nodded and closed her eyes, then her eyes turned green and when she spoke, her voice was raspy and deep.

"_Death's daughter and ocean's son, _

_to end fear and work as one._

_Must enter the snake's domain,_

_and find the way through loss and pain._

_Death's angle must even the odds,_

_and save both mortals and gods'._

_Peace will come to Olympus above _

_and they the joy of everlasting love." _She finished and started falling over but two teens brought a chair over and helped her onto it. Chiron didn't look all that pleased.

"Thank you Rachel" She nodded weakly "Our heroes for this quest are Kris Jet, Lance Night and Percy Jackson. Come forward campers." Kris and I walked up to Chiron and Percy and waited.

**Okay, I've got the biggest case of writers block ever! Please help me out here. PM me or comment what you think would work. Thanks!**


End file.
